


Stranger Things (Clexa AU)

by Lexasstar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasstar/pseuds/Lexasstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lexa Wood's little brother goes missing, it shakes the whole town of Polis as something like this has not happened in years. With the help of Aden's friends and Clarke they try to discover just what happened but also through this they may discover stranger things between themselves too.<br/>Summary sucks but if you love stranger things and Clexa this is what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things (Clexa AU)

Chapter one: The Vanishing of Aden Woods

Make sure you’re home by 10 okay? Otherwise dad is going to kill me for letting you out” Lexa says giving her little brother a stern look and awaiting his reply.

“I promise Lex” He replies looking up at his older sister with his signature puppy dog eyes that always seemed to work on her. “Gus just got dungeons and dragons, it’s like this old board game and it looks really vintage”.

Lexa’s expression softened at the sight of her little brother talking about something he was excited for. It wasn’t hard to tell since his eyes had lit up immediately when he’d started speaking about it and his face was full of pure happiness. Aden wasn’t like other little boys who enjoyed playing sports, his love was playing games in a basement with his friends and biking around to each other’s houses. He hadn’t had it easy in school either, he was constantly bullied along with his three other friends for being different than the other kids, but the four of them stuck together like glue and had each other’s backs. She was grateful that Aden had three other friends that he was so close too.

“That sounds really cool, just make sure you’re back by 10 nerd” She says giving him a wink and ruffling his hair as he walks past her to go out the back door.

He throws back his head and laughs. “You’re an even bigger nerd than me! All you do is study and read”

Lexa smirks at her brother’s retort and waves him goodbye as he exits through the back door. She watches him get on his bike through the kitchen window, just before he rides off he turns around and gives her a wave to which she returns and then sets off. She smiles to herself as her brother disappears into the distance before then going up to her room.

Sitting down at her desk she loads up her laptop before then continuing the assignment she had been working on the previous day. It wasn’t due until next week but she liked to stay on top of her work and being organised was one of the things she thrived on. It wasn’t a surprise that she didn’t have many friends in school considering she genuinely kept to herself and avoided being the centre of attention at all times. She was the girl who sat at the back of the class so no one would notice her and she never raised her hand even though she always knew the answers. She had a few friends in her journalism club but the one person who actually understood her more than any other person was her best friend Anya. They’d known each other since they were little kids and had been close friends ever since. She was disrupted by her thoughts when her phone started to vibrate, she turned it over to reveal the caller; DAD. She answered it immediately because she didn’t want him getting suspicious. Aden was supposed to be grounded for staying out too late last week but Lexa had let him out anyway since he’d been so excited about the new board game. It wasn’t obvious to tell that Lexa was a complete push over when it came to her little brother.

“Yo?” Lexa said as soon as she’d pressed the green phone icon on her phone’s screen.

“Hello Lexa, I’m just calling up to check that everything’s okay” Titus replied, his tone stern.

She rolled her eyes at this. Being 19 years of age anyone would think that Lexa would be perfectly capable of looking after her 12 year old brother but her father knew she could be easily manipulated by him since she adored him so much. Her father worked late nights since he was the chef at one of the restaurants in town so it was her daily job to look after Aden in the evenings.

 

“Yup everything is fine” She says light heartedly, although she soon realised her tone may have sounded over the top. She was never very good at being subtle.

“I assume Aden is in bed already considering its 9pm?” He asked, she could hear slight suspicion in his voice but that was due to the fact that Lexa hardly ever made Aden go to bed at his allocated bed time to which her father had discovered a couple weeks ago when he’d walked in on them both playing a game of star wars on his Xbox. They hadn’t heard him coming home so when they suddenly heard a throat being cleared from behind them to which they’d both jumped out of their skins. Usually their dad was pretty strict when it came to bed times but the sight of his children being scared out of their wits and jumping onto each other had amused him too much to be angry. Sure he’d given them both a telling off, particularly Lexa for being so irresponsible but he hadn’t shouted or been angry at all.

“Yeah he’s fast asleep dad” She said trying to reassure him the best she could without giving anything away.

“I hope so but anyway I was just checking up on things, make sure you get yourself to bed soon as well” He said in a joking tone to which Lexa laughed at. “Love you”.

“Love you too Dad” She replied before then putting down the phone and carrying on with her work.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“This is so cool!” Aden exclaimed reading the instructions of dungeons and dragons to make sure he knew the rules and how to play before they started the game.

“I know right? Dad found this in one of the old charity shops in town, it’s a rare find” Gus said, setting up the game whilst Jasper and Monty were reading their comics in the corner.

“There’s a piece called a Demogorgon” Aden read out loud to which all three other boys looked up from what they were doing in interest. Upon seeing his friend’s reactions he looked back down at the booklet he was reading. “A Demogorgon is a powerful demon prince, a self-proclaimed title he holds by virtue of his power and influence”.

After reading out various other descriptions of some of the pieces of the game all four boys were now sat around their gaming table and were beginning to get the hang of how to play it. They were all so engrossed that they never realised how long they’d been playing until Aden’s watch starting going off. He look down at it to shut off the annoying beeping sound that was coming out of it only to gasp at the time it displayed: 10:00pm.

“Crap! Sorry guys I have to go I promised my sister I’d be home by now” He said getting up quickly and grabbing his backpack before turning around to bid his friends goodbye.

Jasper rose from his seat and said he’d accompany Aden home since he lived a street over from him, Monty stayed seated next to Gus since he was only living next door so it wouldn’t take long to get home. Both boys left quickly, practically jumping onto their bikes and pedalling as fast as they could.

“I’ll tell you what since we’re going so fast let’s have a race!” Jasper shouted, struggling to keep up with Aden who was already a fair way ahead of him.

“Winner gets a comic from the other’s collection!” Aden shouts back in excitement, pedalling even faster now, and eager to be the winner.

“That’s not fair! Get back here!” Shouted Jasper who was now gradually getting further and further away.

Aden turned to look to see where Jasper was but accidentally struck a rock with his bike and ended up being thrown over the handle bars and onto the road. Everything went black until he started to come too, his head throbbed and he could feel various parts of his body stinging like hell. His watch was smashed and he had no way of contacting his sister because he was too young to own a mobile phone. Looking around at his surroundings he discovered he was in the middle of nowhere; one single road and a dense forest to his right. It was almost pitch black as well, if it weren’t for the light in the front of his bike, he’d be in complete darkness. He stood up, it was a struggle because he ached everywhere but he managed to do it. Grabbing his bike with great difficulty he started to wheel it while he walked alongside, there was no way he could ride it in his current condition. Even though Aden should’ve been worried about being out in the middle of nowhere by himself in the dark his thoughts did not even process this situation. In fact he was worried about all the shit Lexa was going to be in with their father because he knew for a fact it was way past the time he was supposed to be home. He’d promised her he’d be home in time and had let her down. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he limped whilst wheeling his bike down the narrow stretch of road.

Suddenly his bike light began to flicker and fear immediately began to arise. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and goose bumps started to form all over his body. Something moved in the forest next to him and without thinking he dropped his bike because he was shaking so much. A strange noise almost like something growling was coming closer and a branch snapped almost a metre ahead of him. What he saw next horrified him. He didn’t know what it was and he didn’t even stop to process it he just ran in the opposite direction hoping to get away from it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

“Dammit Aden!” Lexa whispers angrily to herself as she paces back and forth in the kitchen, glaring at the watch on her arm.

The time was currently half past ten, approximately 30 minutes after the time Aden said he would be home. She didn’t want to worry because that would be the worst thing to do but he was never late home, especially if he made a promise to be home by a certain time. Without thinking she ran to the house phone and immediately dialled Gus’s house number. She shut her eyes as the phone began to ring and hoped with all her heart that he was still there and had just got too carried away playing dungeons and dragons with the boys.

“Hello?” She heard Gus’s mom’s voice and was instantly brought back to reality.

“Oh my god hello it’s Lexa” She said breathlessly, fear and concern etched into her voice. “Is Aden still there?” Before she could answer the phone went dead and all the lights on in the house turned off. “DAMMIT” She shouted slamming the phone back onto the hook.

Running to the front door she grabbed her jacket and her car keys before stepping out into the dark night. She was instantly soaked by the pouring down rain as she raced towards her old mustang but she didn’t really care, her brother was more important. As she drove down the cul-de-sac towards Gus’s house she could feel her hands tighten on the steering well but she tried to calm herself and not to speed because the last thing she wanted was to be pulled over by the police. As soon as the house came into sight she parked the car and ran out towards the house not caring that she’d left the engine running or the fact her keys were still in the ignition. The lights were still on and she felt a glimmer of hope; she was going to kill Aden for making her worry so much. She knocked on the door desperately, well actually rather she pounded on it.

“Oh my god hang on I’m coming!” She heard a voice say from the other side of the door. As soon as it was opened she pushed past whoever it was and ran into the house without a second thought. “Hey!”

She didn’t even think as she ran through all the rooms hoping to see Aden but every single one was unoccupied until she ran into the dining room to reveal 4 confused looking faces staring at her from around the dining table they were currently sat around.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” The same voice she heard from the person who had answered the door earlier was now behind her and she felt an arm on her shoulder before she was forcibly spun around.

The person was actually Gus’s older sister Clarke. She had short blonde hair that went down to her shoulders but she noticed there was various highlights of pink at some of the ends. She wore the school team’s basketball jersey which looked as if it had been cut so that it was now a crop top and sat comfortably just above her stomach. Her black jeans were ripped at the knee on either leg but the item of clothing she noticed more than anything was the socks she wore. She could clearly make out an anime character’s face on either foot and soon realised it was Sailor moon.

“Ahem?” She heard a voice being cleared and she looked up from the blonde girl’s feet to look at her face. Her eyes were so fucking blue but right now the expression on her face which was a mixture of anger and confusion which had made them a shade darker from what they normally were.

“I’m so sorry” She says first directing the apology at Clarke and then turning around to face the rest of the dining table’s occupants. “I’m looking for my brother”.

She saw Abby stand up and walk towards her, clear concern displayed on her face. “He hasn’t arrived home yet?” She asked coming to stand next to Clarke who still looked a little annoyed but had clearly softened at her explanation for her rude arrival at their home.

All the hope she had in her instantly vanished and she felt herself sink to her knees. Her eyes shut and her hands covered her face as she tried to hide the tears that were currently beginning to fall down her face. How could’ve she been so stupid? She should never have let him out, if she hadn’t he would be at home, safe and sleeping in his bed. Instead he was missing god knows where probably scared and all alone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then another on one of the hands that was covering her face which was pulled away so that she could see Clarke kneeling in front of her. The girl had no more anger in her facial expression, all that was shown as clear worry and concern as those blue eyes stared at her. They’d never been this close before, their relationship only consisted of their little brother’s being best friends and sometimes a little talk whenever Lexa came to pick Aden up. They never spoke in school especially considering that she just blended into the background and Clarke was one of the most popular girls in school. She was also dating Finn Collins, the captain of the basketball team so her status in their school was definitely a clear reason why never of them acknowledged the other in public.

“Hey, we’ll help you find him okay?” Clarke whispered, stroking Lexa’s knees that had been pulled up when she’d crumpled onto the floor. “He’s a smart kid Lex, I’m sure he’s fine”.

Lexa smiled at that comment and felt a little relief flood her, however it wasn’t much because Aden was still missing and she knew Titus was going to be so worried and disappointed. Clarke held out her hand which Lexa took and then was pulled to her feet, she noticed that she didn’t let go of her hand until Abby cleared her throat and then the hand was pulled away; she immediately missed the warmth and feeling that hand had felt within hers.

“Gus, what time did Aden leave?” Abby asked her son who was no longer sitting at the dining table but was now standing next to his mother and looked like he was about to cry.

“He left about 10pm but he didn’t realise the time so he practically ran out of here to get home” He answered, his voice shaking as he looked at Lexa instead of his mother. “He should’ve been back”.

Lexa smiled down at him and stepped forward to ruffle his hair. “He’s probably got lost on the way home you know what he’s like” She said in amusement which made Gus nod and chuckle a little.

Even though she’d managed to cheer Gus up it didn’t help when she’d ruffled his hair and almost instantly had an image in her mind of doing the exact same thing to Aden. It was something she’d always done as he grew up, you could say it was a tradition. She felt a stab of pain as she thought about her brother out in the dark once again but was quickly disrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

“Shall we go out and look for him?” Clarke asked, her hand lingering on her shoulder and not moving away.

Lexa nodded and took her car keys out of her pocket before saying a quick goodbye to the rest of the Griffin residence before stepping out into the dreary and wet night, closely followed by Clarke.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness. That was all that consumed his mind but he didn’t stop running because he knew if he did, whatever that thing was wasn’t going to be far behind him. His legs ached, from running so much and due to the fall he’d endured after falling off his bike earlier. Even though it was dark he seemed to know where he was going and that was home. He’d cut through the forest enough times as a short cut and the amount of times he’d hung out here with the boys allowed him a good advantage. He didn’t even know if the thing was still following him but he did not want to stop to find out. After a few more metres of running he saw street lights up ahead of him and he broke into a sprint, the house instantly came into view as it was the first one situated near the clearing of the forest. All the lights were off which he found strange, surely Lexa would’ve waited up for him considering he was late? He stopped outside the house and bent over, trying to catch his breath back. That was soon to be cut short as his breathing soon stopped and he froze as soon as he heard the familiar growling sound from earlier. Looking up he saw nothing but the darkness of the forest entrance but the way the street lamp next to the house was placed it cast a little light just enough so he could see into it a little. He made out something moving through the trees but he didn’t stop to study whatever it was and ran around the house to the front door where he pounded onto it hoping Lexa would answer and haul him inside quickly.

“LEXA!” He shouted, banging his fists onto the door so hard that it started shaking under the pressure of him hitting it.

Nothing. There was no response at all, not even a light turning on or a sign that she was inside, she must’ve gone out looking for him. Fear started to resonate within him again as he realised he didn’t have his key so he had no way of getting inside, unless he climbed up the drain pipe and went through his bedroom window that was currently open. Instead of running around the house this time he walked slowly as not to draw attention from whatever had been chasing him; he pushed his back against the outside of the house and sneaked around the back quietly. Once he’d reached the back garden he scanned it but there was no sign of the mysterious thing, only the shed and an old trampoline. Since there was no sight of anything he ran from where he’d been standing and started towards the drain pipe; unfortunately what happened next spoilt his plan of getting there quietly. It had been raining so much that it had made the grass extremely muddy and he’d ended up slipping and falling into the trampoline.

He heard the growling sound again and this time it was just metres behind him; without thinking he got up, slipping and sliding everywhere. Running towards the shed he grabbed hold of the door and swung it open before shutting it quickly behind him. His dad’s guns were stored here, he had a thing for hunting, which Aden was against but he’d never said anything about it to his father. It was the only idea he had left since the thing was outside and there was nowhere left for him to run. With trembling hands he grabbed his dad’s shot gun and started loading the bullets, the shed was positioned so that the light from the street lamp shone through one of the windows so he was able to see what he was doing.

*THUMP THUMP*

The door to the shed started to shake and the growling was so loud that it pierced his ears, it wasn’t low but extremely high, like the frequency from a radio. He grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the door, shaking in fear. For some reason the door stopped shaking suddenly and the growling was no longer heard, but the street light from outside was now flashing. Before he could do anything the growling started again but now it was right behind him, from inside the shed. He turned and felt something grab him and then nothing.

The shed as if it hadn’t been disturbed at all. The only trace that it had been recently occupied was some bullets that had fallen onto the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on twitter- @debnamstarss


End file.
